


I Don't Like The Way He Looks At You

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, canonverse, implied Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Maria finally gets her girl.





	I Don't Like The Way He Looks At You

**Author's Note:**

> ship and prompt randomly generated

“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Maria said as she plopped down next to Laura.

“Who?” Laura asked, slurping up her chicken noodle soup.

“Clint.”

“What’s wrong with the way he looks at me?”

“He looks so angry. Like he wants to shoot you with his stupid arrows.”

“Well I did lie to him and pretend to be his wife,” Laura says, rolling her eyes.

“For a mission. He knows now how important it was for-”

“He still has a right to be angry about it.”

“Then he can be angry at Fury. Or me. Just not you.”

Laura pauses with her spoon halfway to her mouth. She turns toward Maria.

“Why do you care so much?”

And then Maria does something Laura has never seen her do before. She blushes. 

A grin grows on Laura’s face as she realizes the reason behind Maria’s weird behavior.

“You like me.”

“What? No I don’t.”

“Yes. You do. Oh my god, you totally do.”

“No!”

“Well, then that’s a shame. Because I really like you.”

Maria’s head turns so fast Laura is afraid she got whiplash. 

“You do.”

“Of course I do, dummy.”

“Well, I like you too.”

Laura laughs.

“Yeah, I got that.”

Laura checks her watch and sighs at the time. She stands up, gathers her tray, then bends over to kiss Maria’s cheek.

Maria watches Laura walk away, raising her hand to feel where she had been kissed. A smile took over her face, and she didn’t even care how many SHIELD agents were around to see. 

Clint may still be angry about the farm debacle, but once it was over, he had gotten his girl. And now, Maria had hers too.


End file.
